The subject matter herein relates generally to wire sorting methods and fixtures.
Many electrical components are mounted to ends of cables. The cables have individual wires that are terminated to the various components of the electrical component. For example, the wires may be soldered to circuit boards or terminated to contacts or terminals. Assembly of the electrical components and connection of the electrical components to the cables is time consuming. Typically, the wires are sorted manually from the bundle of wires exiting the cable, such as by an operator manually manipulating each wire individually, and placing the wire in position for terminating to the circuit board or contacts. Such manual sorting of the wires is time consuming. Additionally, the wires may not be straightened and are not fixed in position for termination, the termination process is typically performed manually by the operator. Such manual termination process is time consuming.
There is a need for a cost effective process of sorting wires of a cable.